Ocean's Daughter
by CaptainHookLover
Summary: Hook and Ariel head off to the beach to teach their little daughter, Marina, how to swim. A Hookriel/Daddy Hook one-shot.


Killian turned over to the left side of the bed, wincing as he felt the sun shining down on his face. He gently opened his eyes, only to see a tangle of red curls overflowing the pillow next to him. He smiled to himself, admiring his lovely wife as she slept. Never in a millions years would he had thought that he would have settled down, had a family. But Ariel captured his heart from the moment he met her, and he had given her something he had always wanted, even if he was afraid to have it- love and a family. He didn't deserve it, especially not after all the things he had done, but she had been there, always there for him.

He gently moved towards her, her back to him, and removed some strands of hair from her face. He bent down and kissed her cheek. He felt her stir underneath, as her lips curved into a smile as she turned towards him. She opened her eyes to meet his, the ocean meeting the sky. She placed her hand on his cheek and said "Good morning."

"Morning my love" he said smiling, and bent down once again, this time to capture her lips. Their kiss got more passionate as Killian's hand went down to her thighs, and then running up exposing her skin as he gently tore her nightgown up. Ariel pulled away, placing her hand on his chest to restrain him. "Killian" she said.

"What is it love?" he said, bending down and kissing her neck.

"We can't, Marina is probably going to come in any minute" she said, enjoying his kisses more than she would admit.

"Marina is asleep darling, its 5:30 in the morning" he said as he continued to kiss her neck, and his hand found its way to her breasts.

Just as Ariel was going to say something she heard the pitter patter of little feet outside their door. The door then swung open and a very excited toddler ran into the room, climbing up onto the bed and jumping up and down. "Mommy, Daddy, wake up! Wake up! Today is the day!" said Marina, giggling as she jumped up and down.

"See I told you" said Ariel giving her husband a little smirk as she got up and reached out to grab her daughter. "All right sweetheart we're up" she said, picking her up and walking towards the door. "Ok sweetheart you go brush your teeth and get your stuff all right? We'll be down in a bit to make breakfast."

"Ok Mommy, but hurry up!" she said, running off to the bathroom.

"Someone is excited" said Killian, chuckling to himself as he got out of bed.

"Come Killy we have to get ready" she said tossing him his bathing suit as she walked to the bathroom.

-X-

Marina ran down the stairs with her Little Mermaid towel in hand, as Ariel walked behind her, carrying the beach bag. "Marina don't run you might fall" she screamed after her, but the toddler was already on the first floor, walking over to the kitchen, where Killian was making chocolate chip pancakes.

Ariel shaked her head to herself, thinking about her daughter's Little Mermaid towel. It was weird seeing herself portrayed as a cartoon character, but Marina was obsessed with the fact that her mother was a mermaid. She was always asking her questions, and she always pretended that she was a mermaid herself when she was in the tub. She just needed to learn to swim, and finally her parents decided she was old enough. They were going to the beach today, and she was more excited than any toddler would be.

"Can't we just eat in the car?" said Marina as she struggled to sit on the chair. Ariel walked over and helped her daughter up.

"Mari dear it's still really early, and how do you expect to be 100% ready for your lesson if you don't eat a proper breakfast?" said Killian, looking over at her.

"Ok" said Marina, slumping down on her chair.

Ariel chuckled as she bent down and kissed her daughter on the forehead. She then went over to the cabinets to get three glasses. She glanced over at Killian and smiled to herself. He was wearing his blue bathing suit, and a while sleeveless shirt, which showed off the muscles of his arm rather well. The kitchen towel was hanging from his shoulder as he flipped the pancakes with his good hand.

It was a funny site to see, the great Captain Hook living the simple, domestic life, making chocolate chip pancakes and going to the beach with his family.

Killian felt her watching him and turned his neck to the side and gave his wife a wink before returning to the pancakes. Ariel giggled and went to the fridge to get the orange juice. She then heard a pair of paws thudding on the floor, and Marina giggling as the little golden retriever ran towards her.

"Hey Flounder" said Marina, bending down to pat the puppy. Marina decided to call the pup Flounder, after Ariel's good friend Flounder, who went by Finn in Storybrooke.

"Ok pancakes are ready!" said Killian as he walked over to the counter and placed two pancakes on Marina's plate. He then made some for Ariel and himself, and they sat to eat their breakfast, as Marina gave Flounder his breakfast.

Once they were done and the dishes washed, they packed the stuff in their orange Jeep and headed off to the beach.

-X-

As they got out of the car Marina ran hastily towards the shore, Flounder behind her. "Marina wait!" Killian called after her, not wanting her to go too far.

"Come on hurry up you slowpokes!" Marina said as she stopped, turning over to wait for her parents.

"Oi, who are you calling a slowpoke?" said Killian, running towards his daughter. Marina started to giggle and her feet began to move, running away from him. But he caught up with her quickly, picking her up and twirling her around as she giggled. "You better watch what you say squirt" he said playfully as she started to tickle her, eliciting more laughs from his little toddler.

Ariel walked towards them, smiling. "All right you two how about a little help with the stuff in the car?"

Killian put Marina down and walked towards Ariel, giving her a very provocative look. "Hmm seems to me like someone is feeling left out" he said, as he put his left hand on the small of her back, pulling her closer.

"No I just need help unloading" she said, giving him a smirk.

"There might be some stuff we can unload tonight" he said winking at her.

Ariel rolled her eyes playfully at him. He then leaned in and kissed her lips. They quickly heard Marina say "Guys come on, we don't have time for this!"

They both laughed, as Ariel gave her husband another kiss. They then went to the car and unloaded everything.

They set up at a nice spot by the shore. "Marina before we go in the water we have to put on the sunblock" he said, kneeling down.

"Ok daddy but hurry!" said Marina as she sat down on the sand in front of her father. Ariel squeezed some sunblock on Killian's good hand, and he proceeded to putting it on her daughter's shoulders and back. Ariel picked up her daughter's strands of auburn red hair so that they wouldn't be in the way. She then proceeded to putting sunblock on Marina's face, as she put some on her arms. Ariel then put some on her own arms as Marina went to sit by the shore, giggling as the waves tickled her feet.

After Killian and Ariel finished putting on the sunblock, Ariel walked over to Marina, as Killian took of his shirt. He then walked over to the two girls, watching as Flounder swam in the water near them.

"Ok honey ready for your lesson?" asked Ariel, bending down to speak with their daughter.  
"I've been ready since I was born!" she said excitedly, getting up and going a bit deeper into the water. Killian and Ariel followed.

"All right love, so the first thing we need to do is get you to find your balance in the water" said Killian, standing behind Marina. "So I need you to lay back and let yourself float in the water. I'll hold on to you at first, and then let you go ok?"

Marina nodded as she began to lean back. Killian gently placed his hand behind her back as Marina let her whole body float on the surface. Her feet kept pulling her down though, and she began to get frustrated.

"Sweetheart its ok, just try to breathe in deep" said Ariel.

Marina nodded and tried again. She laid back down and pulled her feet up, her dad's hand still on her back. She took in deep breaths and let her hands fall to her sides, her little fingers playing with the water. After a couple of minutes Killian slowly let her go and watched as she floated in the water.

"Marina you did it!" said Ariel excitedly. Marina smiled up at her dad and said "I did didn't I? Ok what's the next step?"

"All right well before you try and swim on your own we got to work on your kicking" said Killian. He handed her a small foam surfboard. She placed her arms on it. "All right so why don't you try kicking your way to mommy?" he said, as Ariel walked a few feet away from them.

"Ok" she started to kick her feet in the water as she tried to get to where Ariel was. It took her a bit to pick up the pace, but once she got the hang of it, she was able to reach her mother. "Excellent good job honey! Now I want you to go towards your father but this time you are going to paddle with your arms all right?" said Ariel pointing over to Killian.

"Ok mom" said Marina, shifting herself so that she was facing her father as she began to swim towards him. She got there and Killian gave her a big smile and told her to swim back to her mom, but now she would have to kick and use her arms at the same time. She did this a few times before she got tired.

"What do you think love, is she ready to try and swim on her own?" asked Killian.

"Hmm I don't know Killian, she might need a bit more practice" Ariel said playfully, crossing her arms over her chest.

Marina's eyes widened. "No I'm ready Mommy, I am ready!"

"Well" she said, turning to Killian. "All right, let's see!"

She let go of the board and let herself float in the water. She started to kick her feet and move her arms, but got nowhere. She began to get frustrated.

"Honey you need to relax a bit. Swimming is a very fluid and natural motion. You need to be in sync. So kick and then move your arm, ok? Kick, arm, kick arm" said Ariel.

Marina listened and tried it out. "Kick, arm, kick, arm" she repeated to herself. A huge smile formed on her face as she realized that she was doing it. "Look, look I am swimming!"

"Good job Marina!" said Ariel happily. Once Marina reached Killian, he picked her up and gave her a big kiss on the cheek. "Great job Marina, I am so proud of you!" he said, giving his daughter a hug. Ariel walked over and gave her daughter a hug as well. "That was fantastic sweetheart!"

"Mommy now I can swim like you!" she said happily.

Ariel giggled. "Yes you can love and I am very proud of you."

"Thank you for teaching me how to swim mom and dad!" said Marina, as she swam over to where Flounder was.

Killian and Ariel watched as their little girl swam over to the little pup. "You know she might ask us to her into a mermaid one of these days. Perhaps Regina could help" Killian said teasingly as he put his arm around Ariel pulling her closer. Ariel gently punched his arms as she shook her head.

"If she does she might never come out of the water" she said.

"We can always just live on the Roger" said Killian looking down at her and smiling. Ariel shook her head again and took Killian's hand.

The two then went over to play with Marina and Flounder.


End file.
